


A Place in the Universe

by FangirlKats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Children, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlKats/pseuds/FangirlKats
Summary: Lance had always thought he would be starting a family at some point in his life. He’d get married and he’d love his wife (or husband!) as dearly as he could for as long as they had and they’d have lots and lots of children running around the house, just like the house he grew up in.He had been pretty sure it would be long before that happened, though. He was still young, he had a million things to do and countless planets to discover. He had adventures to go through before he was ready to settle down.The galra kid currently clinging to his legs begged to differ, though.





	A Place in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second and last piece for the Klance Reverse Bang 2018! Done with the lovely Farida, who created a wonderful piece to go alongside this fic!  
> I won't lie, this was hard to write and I wrote it all between yesterday and today, so be kind and merciful.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance had always thought he would be starting a family at some point in his life. He’d get married and he’d love his wife (or husband!) dearly for as long as they had and they’d have lots and lots of children running around the house, just like the house he’d grown up in. 

He’d been pretty sure it would be long before that happened, though. He was still young, he had a million things to do and countless planets to discover. He had tons of adventures to go on before he would ever be ready to settle down. 

The galra kid currently clinging to his legs begged to differ, though. 

It wasn’t as if Lance had planned this. He wasn’t that dumb, no matter what Pidge said. He’d only wanted to help the kid, and he wasn’t sure how they’d come to this.

They’d been helping planet Anthraax after scaring the galra off the surface. They had put up a fight though, and the city had been pretty ruined by the time they’d managed to get off their lions and assess the damage. Thankfully, Anthraax’s society was based more on defense than attack, and most civilians were hidden in underground caves designed millenia ago to ensure the protection of the planet’s inhabitants. Lance’s first thought was that it was a pretty sad way to live, but then he thought about his family and about how they’d be completely defenseless if an attack was made on Earth and he swallowed down his comments. 

They had been led to what seemed to be some kind of orphanage for refugee kids from all across the galaxy, which had been established by someone’s great grandfather (their guide talked almost as much as Coran, and as much as Lance tried, he couldn’t quite keep up) thousands of years ago. Lance hadn’t really thought about it that way, but he realized that war wasn’t really much different in space than on Earth, and there would always be kids who lost their parents to useless fighting. 

When they arrived, the orphanage was in pretty bad shape, and Allura immediately offered to take all the kids into the castle for as long as the repairs took. Lance was absolutely thrilled at the prospect but he could almost hear Keith’s pout and Pidge’s frustration from where he stood. He knew neither of them were a fan of children, probably because they were both children themselves (not that Lance would ever tell them that).

He was positively beaming as they helped all the kids out into the pods. Some of them were in awe over Allura, seemingly overjoyed that they were actually in the presence of a princess, which, Lance couldn’t really blame them. A few were laughing at Coran’s antics as he told them some story, but Lance could tell Coran was just making it up on the spot to make them laugh. Most of them had taken a liking to Hunk, hanging from his arms and neck as he moved them around, making them fly before stopping. He seemed worried the kids would get dizzy and be sick, but so far all of them seemed ecstatic, just asking for him to go faster as soon as he started to slow down. 

The kids seemed to know better than to approach Pidge or Keith, who stayed to one side and tried their hardest to look unapproachable, but Lance still heard a few kids whispering something about “braids” and “the mean one”, so he was sure they’d be attacked at one point or another. 

Lance himself was about to help the last group of kids onto the pods when he heard some people yelling inside the wrecked orphanage. He gave a nod to Hunk, who immediately took over the kids, and went to investigate. 

He followed the sound of voices up some stairs, trying very hard not to trip on a rock and fall. When he got to the top, he saw a woman he hadn’t met before looking up at the ceiling. Lance followed her gaze and found a little galra kid sat on top of some kind of stone closet, looking more like an angry cat than anything else. He almost laughed at the sight, but then he realized the whole building could collapse at any minute and so he turned to the woman instead. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, because it seemed right to do so, even though it clearly wasn’t. The woman turned around and looked at him, sighing in frustration and taking her hands to her head before speaking.

“No, it isn’t! This little nuisance refuses to get down from there, even though I’ve told him it’s dangerous and we need to go!” She glared at the kid, who only sneered before glaring at Lance as if daring him to do something about it. He reminded Lance of someone, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on who. “This isn’t what I went to child care training for.”

Lance wondered exactly what child care training entailed on a planet full of different alien species, each with different needs, but he didn’t ask. He gathered it had to be stressful, so he kindly told the woman to wait on the castleship while he reasoned with the kid and she said something that his helmet couldn’t translate quite well but sounded a lot like good fucking luck.

Once the woman was out of sight, he turned to the kid and sighed as the boy continued to glare. They really couldn’t afford to lose any time, there was a universe out there to be saved, people to be freed, and they wouldn’t be able to help any of them until the orphanage was up and running again. Still, he wasn’t sure what approach to take. He had always thought he was good with children, but that was with his nieces and nephews, with his cousins, not with aliens who had gone through who knows how much in their short lives. It wasn’t like he could reason with cookies and more time watching TV. He decided that his first step would be to find out what this kid wanted and then he could figure out the rest.

Just wing it, he told himself, as he often did.

“So… how can I convince you to get down here and into the pod?” 

“You can’t,” the kid answered, growling at Lance and baring his teeth. “I won’t go, no matter what you say.”

“Why do you want to stay so badly?” Lance asked, and immediately knew he had hit the nail right in the head when the kid frowned and looked away from him. “Why is this place so special?”

“Because…” The kid said, then seemed to think better of it. That hesitance before showing any kind of vulnerability seemed familiar, but he still couldn’t quite pinpoint where he had seen it before. He knew what he had to do to convince him though, the words forming naturally on his lips.

“Listen, if you tell me what it is, I can help you. We can figure out a solution together. You’re not alone.” The kid immediately looked at Lance again, his eyes shining in absolute wonder. Yep, I still have it, Lance thought, trying to contain the grin that was forming on his lips. 

He would later deny it, but he screeched as the kid jumped from the closet down to the floor without warning. He composed himself as best as he could and tried to look as serious as the child in front of him. He didn’t know what was going on with him, exactly, but he knew it had to be massive for someone this young to look so serious. It was starting to annoy him that he couldn’t figure out where he’d seen this expression before, though. It was like it was right there, just out of his reach, and once he realized he would probably think it was obvious and that he was an idiot for not having realized sooner. He shook off those thoughts and regarded the kid again.

“You promise?” 

Lance realized then that this kid would hold on to whatever he said, so he had to consider his choice carefully. However, looking at the kid’s shiny eyes as he looked up at him, he felt a familiar tug in his heart and he thought that it wasn’t a choice at all. 

“I promise.”

He kneeled down in front of the kid and shook his small hand. And with that, his fate had been sealed. 

He had to say that he’d felt pretty smug when the kid (whose name was Armiche) followed him out of the building and into the pod. The woman had looked at him with wide eyes and asked him how he’d done it, but he ignored her in favour of making sure Armiche was comfortable. He didn’t look like the kind of person who enjoyed being around other people, and he stuck close to Lance throughout the process of getting to the castle and assigning rooms. 

When he decided Armiche was settled in, if a little uncomfortable around so many people, he went back to his room and took a shower, cleaning off the mixture of dirt and sweat that had accumulated on his skin throughout the day. 

As he scrubbed his arms and conditioned his hair, he let his mind drift to Armiche again. He was still trying to figure out why the kid seemed so familiar, and couldn’t seem to get it out of his head. It felt like something deep inside of him was tugging him towards this random kid, and he couldn’t figure out why. 

He was still pondering these questions when he heard a knock on the door. He dried off quickly and put on some clothes before opening up. 

“You said you’d help me.” Lance wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he’d opened the door, but it definitely wasn’t to find Armiche looking up at him with an angry expression. He’d known the kid would eventually approach him about his promise but he hadn’t thought it would be that quickly. Plus he had no idea how the kid had managed to find his room, but he decided he could leave those questions for later. 

“I did.” Armiche walked right past him as Lance answered him, not waiting to be invited in. 

“You promised.” 

“I know.”

“Did you lie?” He sounded way more vulnerable that Lance expected, and he had to take a few seconds to compose himself before talking.

“No, I…” Damn it. “I didn’t lie. But I can’t really start helping you if you don’t tell me exactly what I have to help you with.”

“I want to find my parents.” This kid kept taking Lance aback, and he wasn’t sure how much more his poor heart could handle.

“You… You what?”

“My parents. They told me they’d come back to the orphanage to take me with them.” Armiche looked down, suddenly finding the floor incredibly interesting. That, or he wanted to avoid Lance’s gaze, but Lance was trying not to think about all the horrible things that had to have happened to a kid to make them want to avoid people’s gazes. “But now the orphanage is gone and I’m not there, so they won’t be able to find me.”

The thing is, Lance understood. He understood the need to be back with one’s family. He understood the desperate need to be reunited with them. Everyone on the ship did, and he was sure they would all move heaven and earth to help, but he also knew it was near impossible to find a random set of people in the whole universe. Their search for the Holts and Pidge’s late nights had shown him that.

“So you have to help me find them.” If Lance had thought his heart had broken before, he wasn’t ready for this.

“Okay, um…” What do I even say? “I don’t know… if that’s gonna be possible, buddy.”

“You promised.” Armiche looked as if he was thinking about all the ways he wanted to skin Lance alive, a look he didn’t think a child could wear, but the day had been properly educational so far. Lance took too long to reply, apparently, because Armiche took his silence as an answer. “So you lied to me.” 

“I didn’t lie.” He didn’t know how to explain to this kid who had already lost so much that he had to let him down, not because he didn’t want to help but because he couldn’t possibly help him.

“Yes, you did!” Armiche yelled, looking directly in Lance’s eyes. “You lied like every other person I’ve ever met. You’re a liar!”

“Armiche, wait…”

Lance tried to hold Armiche’s arm, but before he knew it he felt a sharp pain travelling up his arm and he fell backward onto the floor as he looked up at Armiche’s angry eyes, his teeth showing as he growled. Lance held his own arm against his chest and was barely aware that he was bleeding. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Armiche, who had realized what he’d done and looked a second away from bolting. 

Lance didn’t let him. He brought him closer and hugged him, and soon enough Armiche started crying against his chest.

After that, it had gone better. Armiche didn’t tried to hurt him again, and Lance put all his time and resources into finding his parents. He still wasn’t sure he could do it, but he’d rather die trying than become someone else on the list of people who had let this kid down.

All in all, Lance hadn’t expected the random galra kid to take a liking to him, but he had expected even less Keith’s reaction to the whole ordeal. 

If his glaring wasn’t enough of a clue, his comments whenever he saw Lance and Armiche walking around the ship gave him away. Lance didn’t know what was going on, and he decided that he’d had enough to deal with for one day. Keith could manage his feelings on his own just this once.

He had also finally realized where he’d seen that serious expression before. He gave himself a moment to ponder on how much of an idiot he was before he took Armiche to the kitchen so he could sulk around with the other kids while he ranted to Hunk.

Was that correct parental behaviour? He thought perhaps not, but he was as much a child as anyone on the ship and if he had to deal with a child on top of an unrequited crush on the most difficult person ever, who also looked as though he wanted to kill him for some reason, well he was going to complain to his best friend as much as he pleased.

After all, it wasn’t like he was the only one on the ship who did something similar…

…Right?

\---

“I hate to say this, I really do, but right now I would prefer thirty of those children touching my things than to deal with you and your pining.” The thing is, Keith could understand where Pidge was coming from. He was a mess, and he’d been coming to unload his worries on her even more than usual lately, what with Shiro being gone and all, but he still thought he had a right to be offended after being compared to those little monsters. “I can hear you pouting all the way over here, dude.”

“I’m not pouting!” He knew his argument was weak when he knew Pidge could see his face, but he still felt like he should defend himself. Not that he had ever been able to win an argument against Pidge.

“Yeah, and I’m not a genius,” they said, rolling their eyes and continuing to tinker away. Any other day, Keith would have probably let it go and just asked them what they were doing, but this time it was serious.

Or as serious as it could be when it involved aliens and Lance.

“I don’t care for you attitude, Pidge.” 

“And I don’t care for whatever this breakdown is!” They turned around to properly face him, getting their legs tangled up in the process and almost falling. They glared at Keith as if daring him to say anything about it before continuing. “I still don’t understand what exactly has you so on edge, it’s just a kid!”

But it wasn’t. It wasn’t just a kid. Keith would have been fine with just a kid. Lance was great with kids, that much he had gathered from hearing him talk about his never-ending list of family members. And contrary to popular belief, Keith didn’t dislike kids. He just liked them… from a distance. But he wouldn’t have had any trouble if it had been any other kid.

This kid in particular was the problem. Because there was something about him that reminded him of himself. A boy too scared to trust anyone but ready to let himself go the moment someone showed even the slightest hint of interest. A boy who lashed out due to fear, and sadness. Who people set aside because they didn’t care enough to try and understand him.

“Is it the idea that if Lance loved you back —which he totally does and you’re an idiot— that you could someday have something like that?”

He was harshly brought down from his thoughts at Pidge’s question, and he immediately felt his face turning bright red. And okay, it wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about it, but that was a very, very distant thought. A pretty much impossible thought. And Pidge looked way too smug, as if they’d cracked the code. Which they hadn’t. That isn’t what this is!

“No!” He knew he wasn’t being particularly convincing, what with his spluttering and his surely tomato-like face, but he tried to put as much force as he could in his voice.  
And it seemed like it worked, because Pidge started to look at him once again as if he were a problem waiting to be solved. 

 

“Then, what is it?” He knew they wanted to help him. That coming here and unloading all his problems on them was unfair, but he didn’t know what to do.

After Shiro disappeared, things had been harder than usual. Harder even than when he disappeared the first time. At least then he was in familiar territory and only had to deal with himself. Now he was the head of a team, which meant trying to lead them as best as he could, hoping they wouldn’t get themselves killed, and saving the universe. It sounded really heroic, but it was stressful and a mess, and if you asked Keith, he wasn’t the man for the job, but that was an entire other issue.

Keith had never had a good grasp on his feelings, that’s why Shiro’s presence had helped so much. That’s why Lance had been such a good help when he first started leading the team, and even now, when he could barely stand to be in the same room as him, he slept better knowing that Lance would always have his back. But since he couldn’t go to Shiro, and he definitely couldn’t go to Lance, Keith found himself going to a fifteen year old teen’s room for help.

And Pidge could usually help. But he was being irrational, he knew. And he didn’t know how to stop. He considered going to Coran for some medication for a few seconds before Pidge sighed and started talking again.

“Listen, Keith, I love you. You know you’re one of my best friends and I want nothing more than to help you, but this is really something you should talk about with Lance.” Keith started to say something back, but Pidge continued talking before he could get a word in. “And yes, I know you’re not very good at words but just… try, okay? Lance usually has enough to say for both people in a conversation. You’ll be fine.”

Keith had been told the you’ll be fine line many times in his lifetime and so far it seemed it didn’t quite apply. But if it was Pidge saying it, maybe they would be right, just like they were about everything else.

And so with dread settling in his stomach like an old friend, Keith took his leave and started walking towards Lance’s room.

\---

“Are you busy?” Of all the people Lance had expected to see today, Keith was probably the last on the list. He had gotten the very distinctive vibe that he was on a bad mood, after what had happened earlier today. He wasn’t sure what he had done exactly to warrant that, but he had long since stopped trying to figure out the cause of Keith’s mood changes. He still felt a warmth spread through his chest as he took in Keith’s appearance, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he looked at his slightly wavy bangs. It seemed the kids from the orphanage had managed to get a hold of him.

“Nah, I’m free. You wanna come in?” he said, stepping away from the door. Keith stayed right where he was for a few seconds, looking more awkward than anything, before finally walking into the room, looking at anything but Lance. “So, what’s up?”

Lance was hesitant to ask, but he did it anyway. Hunk had been extremely understanding, as he tended to be, and told Lance that Keith was probably just in a bad mood for whatever reason. So Lance had decided to let it slide.

“I…I just… Um…” Keith stammering was a sight to behold and Lance was lucky enough that he had seen it many times. 

Keith tended to say little to nothing and when he did it seemed like it was always the right thing to say. Lance had learned that the only reason Keith seemed put-together was because he stopped himself from speaking most of the time, so when he actually had to talk about something important, he stuttered his way through the sentences like it physically pained him to form the words. It was adorable, not that Lance would ever say that to his face. 

As funny as the whole situation was to Lance, he decided to cut Keith some slack and made him sit next to him on the bed, that way he didn’t have to look at Lance’s face while he spoke. Keith seemed taken aback and he turned red, which seemed odd, but Lance decided not to dwell on it. He thought Keith would immediately start talking, but he was quiet for a long time. So long, in fact, that Lance started to become extremely aware of their situation. They were alone, sat together on his unmade bed, and the room was filled with a kind of tension that Lance couldn’t, wouldn’t name. He was starting to get goosebumps and he wasn’t sure if it was due to the coldness of the room (a sharp contrast to Keith’s warm presence next to him) or his not wearing a shirt, but…

Wait.

He wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Oh God.

No wonder Keith had looked so awkward when he’d walked in, Lance was half-naked and inviting him into his room, probably smirking, because Lance had a gift for smirking in the worst possible moments. His thoughts started drifting, considering his options. He should put on a shirt. But then again, that would look fucking weird and probably make Keith more uncomfortable than he clearly already was. Lance thought maybe death would be a viable option, but he wasn’t sure he could run fast enough to escape the reality of what was happening. Thankfully, before he could make any drastic decisions, Keith started talking.

“I… I wanted to talk to you about something.” He said, and he looked so worried and small, curling in on himself as if he was afraid of Lance’s reaction that he completely forgot about what he had been worrying about. That happened a lot these days: Lance forgetting everyone and everything when it came to Keith. “I didn’t know what to do and Pidge said I should just tell you, so…”

“I’m listening,” he said, putting his hand on Keith’s thigh. He regretted it almost immediately, thinking he had crossed a line and remembering once again that he was half-naked next to Keith and he couldn’t possibly be comfortable in that situation, but contrary to what Lance had imagined, Keith visibly relaxed after the gesture and his frown lessened a bit. Lance couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at being someone who could calm Keith down that easily, someone he could confide in. 

“I just… That kid that’s been stuck to you non-stop for the past few days… Arm- something.” For the second time that day, Keith managed to surprise him. He didn’t expect him to want to talk about Armiche, but then again, when had he ever expected anything about Keith? He had been a mystery since the day they met, and even now, when he was able to somehow understand him sometimes, he still managed to confuse him at every turn.

“Armiche?” he asked, trying to sound composed.

“Yeah, him.” Keith kept his eyes away from Lance, seemingly more interested in studying the bare walls. 

“What about him?” Lance was starting to get worried. Had something happened to Armiche while he was gone? It wasn’t possible, the kids hadn’t left the castle once since they’d left Anthraax.

“It’s just… I… Agh, this is so stupid. Forget it, I shouldn’t have come here.” He got up and started walking so quickly he was almost out the door by the time Lance reacted. He immediately jumped up and ran after him, grabbing his arm so he couldn’t leave.

“Keith, wait!” 

Keith kept his gaze fixed on where Lance’s hand was wrapped around his arm, and Lance let go, afraid he’d cross a line. However, when a couple of seconds passed without Keith immediately running away, he let out a sigh of relief. “Listen, whatever it is, it’s clearly upsetting you. And if it’s upsetting you, then it’s not stupid. Please talk to me.”

Keith looked taken aback, as if he hadn’t stopped to consider that logic. He looked directly in Lance’s eyes, managing to take Lance’s breath away for a second, but then Keith looked away again and Lance remembered how to breathe and the moment passed.

“It’s just… I can’t stand to see you together.” Lance thought that was a completely understandable reason for…

Wait, what?

“I’m sorry?” Lance couldn’t do much else than to look at Keith in utter confusion, which apparently frustrated him, because he huffed before continuing.

“I hate it. I hate it so much.” His first reaction was to be angry on Armiche’s behalf. What had he done to warrant such a reaction from the black paladin? But then he remembered Armiche’s reaction when he’d thought Lance was lying, how he’d lashed out due to fear, and how much he reminded Lance of Keith, and he realized that there was most definitely something else going on. 

“Why do you hate it? Keith, I want to help, I do. But I don’t understand why you’re so upset about him.” Talk to me, please. Help me understand. “He’s just a kid.”

“Exactly! He’s just a kid! He’s just a stupid, rude galra kid and yet… and yet he gets you!” And with that, Lance felt every reasoning he had been trying to create in his mind crumble into pieces. He wasn’t oblivious enough to think that Keith would never in a million years like him like that, in fact, he was pretty sure he did. But surely he wouldn’t get jealous of a kid? “He gets to be cared for, to be loved. He gets to have you looking for his parents, and he gets to get them back, because knowing you, you’ll probably find them.”

“And you… don’t like that?” What was going on?

“No!”

“Why?”

“Because why does he get that when I didn’t?” There was a beat of silence where all that could be heard was their breathing, then Keith continued talking. “He has an orphanage full of people who care about him, I’ve seen it. He has parents who will probably come back because they actually said something before leaving. He has Voltron by his side and you making sure he’s okay…”

Lance felt his heart shrink at the sight of Keith, gasping for breath as tears ran down his face. He couldn’t find the words to say what would make it all better. He couldn’t think. He could barely breathe himself. All he wanted was for the universe to stop for a while, for Shiro to be back, for all of them to be back on Earth. He wanted to do something because he felt like Keith crying truly had to be one of the universe’s most tragic sights.

“If he gets all of that, why couldn’t I?”

At that, Lance wrapped his arms around the other boy and held him tightly. He was still at a loss for words, and he felt like he would start crying, too, so he was silent as he hugged Keith against his chest and let him cry on his shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a long time. So long, Lance’s arms started to hurt, and Keith’s breathing returned to normal. So long, they had probably missed dinner, but Lance didn’t care. All he cared about was making sure the boy in his arms was okay. 

Eventually, he did find the words. And so, without letting go of Keith, he started talking.

“I want you to listen very carefully: you’re not alone.” He heard Keith whimper and bury his head against his chest farther, his arms squeezing Lance’s back. It broke Lance’s heart. “We can’t change the past, and I can’t bring your parents back, but you’re never going to be alone again.”

This was one of those instances where Lance didn’t have to convince himself that what he was saying was true. This wasn’t like telling the coalition members they would definitely defeat Zarkon (manageable, but not definite). This wasn’t like telling Hunk’s puppy eyes that his food was just slightly salty (entirely too much salt). This wasn’t like telling Pidge he wasn’t annoyed when they won at videogames and rubbed it in his face (again, entirely too much salt).

This wasn’t anything like that because Lance knew that he would never leave Keith alone again, even if it killed him. He wasn’t planning on leaving anyway, but the feeling had solidified in his heart. And if there was something Lance McClain was good at, it was keeping promises.

“You have a family now. And they’d do anything for you.” He couldn’t stop thinking about the team’s worried looks every time Keith would skip a meal or train himself to exhaustion. He couldn’t believe Keith could think, even for a moment, that he wasn’t wanted. He’s all I want. “And you have me. I’m never gonna leave you.”

Keith looked up then and Lance held his face between his hands, wiping the tears from his eyes with his thumbs.

“I’ve followed you this far, I’d follow you anywhere.” 

With that, Lance closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips against Keith’s and feeling for a second like everything would really be okay.

\---

If you had told Keith that morning that he’d go to sleep with sore lips after kissing Lance for what must have been a long time (even though it didn’t feel long at all), he would have probably stabbed you with his knife.  
And yet, there he was: laying in Lance’s bed, their legs tangled, his head on Lance’s chest. They weren’t talking, but Keith was almost thankful for that, because he felt like if he said anything it would sound more like the sounds Coran’s intestinal eel made than actual words. He was still worried about something, though, and he felt like after all this sincerity and warmth, he should try and be open with his feelings for once in his life.

“You know, I’ve always wondered where I fit in. Where my place in the universe was.” He felt Lance running his fingers through his hair, and even though he was still worried, he couldn’t help but smile as he continued talking. So much for hating my mullet, huh? “And I think I still don’t know.”

“Well, I can’t answer that question, but… I know where mine is.” He said, and Keith moved his head so he could look at Lance’s face. He planted a kiss on his forehead before continuing. “My place in the universe is right here, next to you.”

Keith had to hide his face on Lance’s chest and pinch his side in retaliation, although that just made Lance laugh. Even if his whole face was burning, he still smiled against Lance’s chest.

“You’re so cheesy.” 

He was.

“You know you love it.” 

He did.

He still wasn’t sure where he fit, or if this happiness he felt would last. But as he looked down at the hand wrapped around his, he thought that perhaps his place in the universe was not that far.


End file.
